the_barrett_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid phones!!
Kadice and Drace: Kadeice: Hey dad guess what?? Drace: What? Kadeice: I got a whole bag of pregnants and I was thinking we can give some to the animals at the park?? Drace: What...? Kadeice: ........... Kadeice: OMG *PEANITS!! Kadeice: *NUTS PEANUTS!!! Drace: XD Kadeice: GET ME A NEW PHONE PLZ!! Skye and Kira: Drace: BOO Kira: WHA? Drace: I'M USING DADDYS PHONE MUM!! :DDDDD Kira: ...Who the eff is this?! Drace: SKYE!!! Kira: ....... Okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy?!?! Why? Drace: BECAUSE I WAS BLOB Drace: BLOB AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA I MENT BORED Drace: MUM I WANT A PUSSY KATTY Drace: PUSSY KATTY, KATTY PERRY'S NEW NAME HAHAHAHAHAAAAA Drace: MUM Drace: MUMMY Drace: ARE YOU HERE? Drace: D: Kadeice and Verity Kadeice: Verity, mum said to come down to have some dinner, I'm not bothered to come up to tell ya Kadeice: Verity? Kadeice: VERITY!! Kadeice: ........... Kadeice: I'M CALLING 911!!! Verity: I'm here I'm heeeeeeeeeeere I'm on my way down!! :P Kadeice: OMG you idiot... T_T Verity: Just kidding, I took this little girls phone and is now taking her to a big house so they can give her candy... >:D Kadeice: Stop kidding around Verity: I'm not Kadeice: ...I'm coming up stairs... T_T Kadeice and Katana: Kadeice: I need a new phone. Katana: I thought you had the world's greatest phone? Kadeice: I do, but this ducking auto correct is throwing me off. Kadeice: Author corset strikes again. Katana: Author corset? Kadeice: GOD DOUGHNUT! Katana: God's a doughnut now. interesting. Kadeice: .... Kadeice and Drace: Kadeice: I hate morning sickness. Drace: Uhh, is there something you wanted to tell me...? Kadeice: OMGAJEOAOSPAKSOAJK MOTION SICKNESS* Kadeice: I SWEAR I MEANT MORNING SICKNESS Kadeice: GAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA Kadeice: MOTION* Drace: Wow. Kadeice: SHUT UP. Drace and Kira: Kira: Ugh, germans are attacking me >.< Drace: Germans? Kira: aaaaaaah noooooooooooo Drace: XD Kira: Germs* fiddle Kira: WTF!? FIDDLE? Kira: fffuuuuu* Kadeice and Kira: Kadeice: Gahh, a piece of popcock fell down my shirt. T_T Kira: WTF IS POPCOCK? Some sort of new food for perverts? XD Kadeice: I meant popcork and you know it. Kira: Popcork? Is it a mix of popcorn and pork? I WANT SOME! Kadeice: ...You're an idiot. Kadice and Kira: Kadice: I just saw Harry Potty Turd! Kira: What's that? Some sort of Omorashi? Kadice: Harry Potty Turd* Kadice: HOLY S*** Kira: What are you trying to say? Kadice: i'M TRYING TO SAY I NEED A NEW DUCKING PHONE Kadice: I'm gonna smash this thing. Kammie and Kira: Drace: sjkdcxjholskad Kira: Hm? Drace: 2aokloswak sjkwowpoal Kira: Drace, speak. Drace: swoi0wp-0w[pplqa Kira: SPEAK, HONEY Drace: sjwowpoalsmkshitaowpo0aolkak Kira: ..... Drace and Kadeice: Kadeice: DAAAAAAAAD I REALLY NEED A NEW PHONE Drace: You keep saying that Kadice: But it's true, kook, when I type in my name is says Made ice Kadeice: .... SEE?!?! Drace: XD Kadeice: Lemonpeed Kadice: *LEMONADE!!! Kadeice: Hat Sin Micheal Kadeice: *HATESUNE MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Drace: Oeye, just stop... XD Drace: ... Kadeice: Oeye.... nice... Kira and Verity Verity: Mum, Kira: Yeah? Verity: Can I have a poppy? Verity: Puppy* Kira: No. Verity: What about a kitty? Kira: No. Verity: ....I would really like a dirt clod. Kira: <________< Uh, sure, you can have a dirt clod.... Verity and Kadeice Verity: You know, I'm happy with this dirt clod, but I reall still want a poopy. Kadice: Then go check Krisha's diaper. Verity: Huh...? Kadice: Do me a favor. Verity: Ok Kadeice: Re-read your first text. Verity: OMGGGGGGGG Verity: PUPPY* I really want a *''PUPPY''* Verity: Cheese-itz. Kadeice: Now you want cheese-itz? Verity: JESUS* Mas and Drace: Mas: DRACE Drace: Ohai Mas! Mas: BARRELS!! Drace: What...? Mas: BARR Mas: ELS!! Drace: I don't... understand... .__. Mas: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Mas: Sorry... >_> Drace: Still don't understand... XD Mas: The kid Drace: Kid...? Mas: YEAH THE KID-! Oh, never mind... Drace: We really need to talk more... Kira and Kadeice: Kira: I'm hung. >.< Kadeice: On my way over. Kira: I meant hungry... Kadeice: ...With a pizza...? Kira: I dunno what to think of you anymore. Drace and Kira Kira: How are you? Drace: Good, just stuffing Jesus in my mouth. Kira: Sounds tasty. Drace: OMG. Cheeze-its* Kira and Kadeice: Kira: I don't care much for anything anymore. Kadeice: Agreed. Kira: I only care for things that have to do with beer, guns, couches, and babies. Kadeice: BABIES!? Kira: S*** F*** S*** BACON* Kadeice: Omfg yeah, bacon is awesome. Kadeice and Drace: kadeice: Where's mom? Drace: She's outback. Drace: Pantydroppin. Kadeice: omg wat Drace: omfggggggg Drace: Lol, I'm sure her panties are still on. Kira and Verity: Kira: aaaaaaaaaaaah Skye's been gone for two whole hours. I'm having a pancake attack. Kira: OMG NOT THE TIME SPELLCHECK Kira: panic* Verity: ...XD Skye and Kadeice: Skye: KADEICE OMG PLEASE HELP MEEEEE Kadeice: What, what happened?? Skye: I'M SOMEWHERE AND THERE'S DEAD PEOPLE EVERYWHERE!!! DDDDDDDD: Kadeice: OMG Kadeice: WHERE ARE YOU???? Skye: AT THE GRAVEYARD!!! Skye: SEMMERTERY!! Kadeice: ............... I'm going to kill you... Verity and Kira: Verity: Can you pick me up some boobsicles? Verity: No, I meant boobsicles. Verity: boobsicles Verity: GOD DONKEY! Kira: So that's three orders of boobsicles and one holy donkey. Anything else? Verity: NO... Drace and Kira: Drace: I hate auto errection. Kira: Do you mean auto correct? Drace: Yeah, auto errection. Drace: Geez, this is killing me. This phone is awful. Drace: Do you know how to turn it off? Kira: No, it sounds like a personal problem XDDDDDDD Kira and Drace, again: Kira: I feel classy today. Drace: Ladies can be sexy and classy at the same time. Kira: I'm serious! I know I'm not Joe bagel Kira: Damn! Joe Bag Kira: Nipple tots! Joe bag Kira: Tits!&$ Forget this phone Drace: WTF are nipple tots? Drace and Kadeice: Kadeice: I'll be home in five. Drace: You better be. Or I'm licking your butt out. Kadeice: Dad!?!? OMG Kadeice: Ewwwwwwww Drace: I meant locking. This damn phone. Kadeice: Awkward... Verity and Kira: Verity: I'm starving, and you know how I get when I'm hungry. Can you pick me up some poofarts? Kira: OMG WAT Verity: OMG! Poptarts!* Kira: Bahahahahhahahah Drace and Kadeice: Drace: How's your gay doing? Drace: ......... Kadeice: Fine thanks...? XDDD Drace: *Day Kadeice: Anyways, terrible!! I hate manboobs.... Drace: I know... XDD Kadeice: GTJAKLDSAIYHFKJ,A Kadeice: *MONDAYS!! Drace: Still, I know. Kadeice and Kira: Kadeice: Lets steal your food. Ahaha. Kira: I get the turkey! Kadeice: I call the Twinkies and the Hobos! Kadeice: Hobos* Kadeice: HOHOS, MOTHERFUCKER Kira: AHAHAHAHAH YOU HOBO STEALER, YOU Kira and Drace: Kira: MARCO Drace: POLO Kira: YOLO Drace: NO Skye and Verity: Skye: Watching the news, gonna have flamingos tonight... Verity: NUUUUUUUU ANUYTHING BUT FLAMINGOS!! Skye: .......... .___________________________. Kadeice and Kira: Kira: Did you ever notice that POLO could stand for People Only Live Once? Kadeice: OMFG kill me now Kadeice and Skye Skye: HEY KADEICE!! Kadeice: NO Skye: Wha...? Kadeice: N-O.... Skye: ..... Kadeice: NO.... CANDY.... T_T Skye: I'm.... not here for candy.... Kadeice: Oh... sup? Skye: GIVE ME A ART GALLERY Skye: Kaddie? Skye: KAAAAAAAAAADEICE!!! Skye: .n. Verity and Skye Verity: Dude, I wasn't that hyper... :T Skye: You ran up to a man with a beard and shouted "OMG YOUR FROM HARRY POTTER!!", you also grabs a dog and said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOT DOGS CAN'T WALK!!", and you also draw on the wall "Air" and shouted "OMG...... H2O.... H2O EVEEEEEERYWHERE!!" Really, /that/ was funny... XDDD H2o isn't air Verity: .....Wow... ._____. Skye: Then you took a nap.... :33333333 Verity: .____________. I'm sooo stupid, never again... Skye: You said that last time... Verity: Don't get me started T_T Kira Kira: Mashed potatoes or bitchgoblet potatoes tonight? Kira: What the fuck? Kira: Butthurt potatoes Kira: BITTHURT Kira: UUUGGGGHHHHH Kira: B u t t e r e d Kira and Kadeice Kira: I'm hungry. And Burger King is closed. Kadeice: Well, McDonkadonk is open 24 hours. Kadeice: Holy crap I meant McDonalds. Kira: Lmfao mcdonkadonk?!?!? That's hilarious! Kadeice: My phone hates me!!! Kira: But apparently it enjoys large butts Kira and Drace Kira: How've you been today? Drace: Awful. My day was so crappy. Drace: This morning I choked a goat and pissed in my coffee. Kira: wut Drace: LOL NO. I choked ON TOAST and SPILLED my coffe. Kira: I like the other one better! Drace: You would...Hippy. Drace and Skye Skye: DADDY Skye: DADDYYYYYY Skye: DAD Skye: FARTHER Skye: COOKIEEEEEEEEE Drace: Where did you get cookie from? Skye: Remember what's-he's-face? That guy! Drace: Who, Rammi? Skye: YEAH THE STRANG WEIRDO!! 8D Drace: How do you even KNOW him? Skye is typing... Skye is typing... Skye has signed off. '' ''Drace: Okay then... .-. Drace and Mas Drace: I'm horny.... Mas: On my way over Drace: I meant hungry.... Mas: ...With a pizza? Drace: Ew gross you know I'm married Mas: ...Sorry? Drace: I don't know what to think of you anymore. Kadeice and Kira Kadeice: Lol Kadeice: I'm having a nice dog dick kind of day today. Kira: WHAT?!?!?! Kadeice: I MEANT *NOSTALGIC Kadeice: BABY JESUS Kira: omg aha we should add this to that website place thing. Kadeice: SHUTTUP Category:Funny Category:Fun Category:Random Category:Other Category:Group Pages Category:Phone Fails